Head lice persist in developed and underdeveloped countries despite the availability of modern chemical insecticide treatments, public health education, and community based programs of lice eradication. The persistence of head lice is due to a combination of factors. Some lice control programs suffer logistical problems. Additionally, while shampoo formulations continue to retain widespread popularity, some chemical treatments are not entirely effective.
Various compositions and methods have been used to treat a head lice infestation. For example, lice and their eggs are mechanically removed with combs and killed with insecticides (known as pediculicides). Pediculicides, or pediculicidal compositions, are used to treat lice infestations and hence typically display both lousicidal and ovicidal activity. For example, lindane and various pyrethroids, have been used in conjunction with shampoos for treating head lice infestations. However, the use of these compositions and methods is not entirely effective in controlling head lice because some lice or their eggs (nits) often survive the treatment. Lice have also begun to develop resistance to current pediculicides and thus a new compound for killing lice and their eggs is desirable.
Accordingly, there remains a need for pediculicidal compositions that are easy to use and are highly effective against lice and their eggs. The present invention addresses these unmet needs.